


I want a girl

by MattDreamsMcGregor



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Incest, Murder, Mutilation, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killer, Transvestite
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattDreamsMcGregor/pseuds/MattDreamsMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando era un niño, mi madre me dijo "cásate, y ya verás que feliz serás".<br/>Quiero una chica, una chica igual que la que se casó con mi viejo padre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fic suicida.  
> Mientras jugábamos al outlast, Lithuem dijo "me imagino que la canción de I want a girl es la que le ponían de fondo mientras su tío y su padre abusaban de Eddie" y la historia comenzó a fraguarse en mi cabeza.
> 
> Serán pequeñas escenas de no más de dos folios, desde que comenzaron los abusos hasta que fue detenido.
> 
> Dedicado a [Lithuem ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithuem), por meterme en el fandom, y a Yushu, por enseñarnos el juego.

El conductor paró el coche justo enfrente de casa. Apagó el motor y salimos del vehículo a la vez.

Ambos caminamos hacia el maletero, y cuando lo abrió, me coloqué la bolsa de viaje a la espalda y saqué la silla de ruedas. La coloqué en el suelo y corrí hasta ponerme frente la puerta por la que el conductor sacó en brazos a mamá.

Una vez acomodada, pagó al señor (y le dio una generosa propina) y el coche se fue, dejándonos solos en la acera de la calle.

– No habéis cortado el césped – comentó mientras miraba nuestro jardín delantero, aunque no fue un regaño, portaba una sonrisa tranquila.

– Lo siento, lo cortaré ahora – dije mientras me ponía a su espalda y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

Pesaba un poco, por lo que me convencí a mí mismo que era hora de empezar a hacer ejercicio para poder llevarla sin quejarme. Así podríamos dar largos paseos, como antes.

Mamá me dio las llaves y abrí la puerta. Giré la silla y entramos de espaldas, teniendo cuidado con el pequeño escalón.

La casa olía raro, estaba casi a oscuras, y había polvo en el aire. Dejé a mamá al lado del sofá, con la bolsa a sus pies, y me di toda la prisa que pude en abrir las persianas, correr las cortinas y abrir las ventanas.

Cuando volví a su lado, me di cuenta de que miraba triste hacia las escaleras.

– No te preocupes, mamá, he preparado tu cuarto de la costura para que duermas allí – me senté en el reposabrazos del sofá sin dejar de hablar –. He guardado tus telas en el garaje, y he bajado toda tu ropa a ese armario. También he puesto sábanas limpias en la cama. ¡Y es muy cómoda! – apunté, intentando animarla.

– ¿Papá va a seguir durmiendo arriba?

Asentí, y ella sonrió, pero bajó los ojos a sus rodillas, como hacía cuando no quería que la viese llorar.

– Voy a aprender a cocinar. Y ya sé hacer la colada. Voy a encargarme de la casa y voy a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda – continué. Quería que supiera que todo iba a estar bien, que ella no debía preocuparse por nada.

– No puedes descuidar los estudios – murmuró –. Prométemelo.

– ¡Te lo prometo! – contesté enseguida, consiguiendo arrancarle una sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pensé que fuera a costarme tanto este capítulo. Ofú.
> 
> Hay dos tipos de familias que son propensas a los abusos sexuales a menores con incesto. Una de ellas es la siguiente:  
> "Aquella en la que el padre es una figura dominante y su comportamiento es autoritario e, incluso, violento. La madre, por el contrario, es pasiva o sumisa, y suele presentar enfermedades físicas o psicológicas que la sitúan en una posición marginal dentro del grupo."

Papá gritaba. Se le escuchaba desde el salón, aún con la TV encendida. Y mamá lloraba, también podía oírla.

Se oyeron unos cuantos golpes, y papá salió del cuarto de mamá dando fuertes pisotones.

– Voy a cenar fuera antes de entrar a mi turno – me dijo mientras cogía la chaqueta y el maletín. Me lo decía a mí porque desde la vuelta de mamá, era yo quien se ocupaba de las comidas.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo tan fuerte, que los cuadros de la entrada se tambalearon.

Ahora sólo se escuchaban los llantos de mamá.

Me levanté y apagué la TV antes de caminar hasta su cuarto.

La silla estaba pegada contra una de las paredes, y ella estaba tirada en el suelo, con la falda algo levantada, pudiéndose ver una franja de carne muy roja en las dos piernas. Eso significaba que papá había usado el cinturón.

Me agaché a su lado y la ayudé a llegar a la cama, donde pudo sentarse. Traje un vaso con agua, y tras bebérselo, sequé sus lágrimas con uno de sus pañuelos, los que tenían bordados en el borde

– Creo que papá no debería tratarte así – mi voz la pilló por sorpresa, y levantó los ojos hacia mí sin llegar a comprender por qué le decía eso –. Tú eres siempre muy buena, y él siempre te trata fatal.

– No digas eso, Eddie, mi cielo. Papá es muy bueno con nosotros y...

– Papá está enfadado contigo porque no haces nada – corté su réplica –, pero es que ya no puedes andar. Y es su culpa.

– ¡Edmond! – exclamó, cogiéndome por los brazos, obligándome a mirarla – ¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así de tu padre?

– Yo vi como te empujaba por las escaleras – confesé en voz queda.

Mamá relajó su agarre, y noté como se le paró la respiración de repente. Tragó saliva, y tardó unos segundos en poder contestarme.

– No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más, jovencito – su voz temblaba, por lo que carraspeó un poco antes de continuar –. Papá intentaba sujetarme, pero yo tropecé. Estábamos discutiendo, porque se me había olvidado hacer una cosa que él me había mandado, y ya sabes que cuando lloras mucho se te nubla la vista. Y no vi la escalera y caí – su voz intentaba sonar firme, pero seguía siendo temblorosa –. Papá intentó cogerme, pero no pudo.

Me costaba creer su historia, yo lo había visto. Pero mamá nunca me mentiría.

Bajé la mirada y suspiré, sintiéndome un poco mal. ¿Y si estaba acusando a papá de algo que no había pasado?

– Eddie, mírame – ordenó al cabo de un rato, y cogió mis manos entre las suyas – Cuando seas mayor, te casarás, y serás el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pero para que así sea, deberás cumplir con una serie de obligaciones.

– ¿Qué obligaciones? – le pregunté en un susurro.

– Las mismas con las que cumple tu padre – dijo con una gran sonrisa, a pesar de que sus ojos seguían empapados con lágrimas –. Tendrás que tener un buen trabajo, para poder mantener tu casa y tu familia. Ocuparte de que tus hijos crezcan sanos, fuertes, y tengan una buena educación. Y mantener a tu mujer controlada.

Abrí mucho los ojos ante lo último que me dijo. Ella sólo rió bajito, acariciándome la mejilla.

– Las mujeres somos aún peores que los niños. Somos torpes, olvidadizas, cotillas y desobedientes por naturaleza. Tendrás que mantenerla a raya, educarla al igual que haréis juntos con vuestros hijos. Y todo eso lo harás porque la querrás, y ella te querrá a ti por hacerlo. Entonces serás el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Su voz sonaba más tranquila, su sonrisa se había ensanchado, pero sus ojos habían comenzado a llorar de nuevo, y tres lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Me acerqué todo lo que pude, y me abracé a ella con fuerza, notándola de pronto mucho más pequeña que yo.

– ¿Y cómo encontraré a la mujer adecuada? – murmuré contra su pecho.

– Oh, lo sabrás cuando la veas. Te equivocarás muchas veces, pensarás que la has encontrado en muchas ocasiones. O porque será muy bonita, o porque tendrá una voz muy agradable, o porque te tratará tan bien que te sentirás como en casa – me contestó antes de separarme de ella y tomarme dulcemente por la barbilla –. Pero la verdadera, al primer vistazo que la eches, te dará un vuelco el corazón. Y esa será la señal.

Me perdí en sus ojos unos segundos, escuchando como un coche pasaba frente a casa.

– Entonces me casaré con una mujer como tú.

Y mamá rió con ganas antes de darme un beso sonoro en la frente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí se puede apreciar cómo la familia Gluskin entraría en la categoría de familia con tendencia al abuso sexual a menores con incesto que mencioné en el capítulo anterior.  
> "La hija, o hijo mayor, reemplaza el papel de la madre, intentando contentar al padre, y que así, éste, no moleste a la madre"

Papá tenía una reunión de trabajo temprano. Por lo que puse el despertador una hora antes de lo que lo tenía normalmente.

La noche anterior me había duchado, preparado la cartera para el colegio, y dejado el uniforme listo sobre la silla.

Tras apagar la alarma, me puse la bata y las zapatillas, y bajé al piso de abajo. Así papá tendría el baño de arriba libre para él.

Hice pis, me lavé la cara y las manos, y con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido como para despertar a mamá, fui a la cocina.

Preparé café, unas tostadas con mantequilla, y lavé una manzana. Dejé la mesa lista, y cuando papá bajó después de haberse duchado, subí al piso de arriba.

Escuché como encendía la radio, y comencé a tararear bajito la canción que sonaba. Saqué una camisa del armario y la planché sobre la cama, siempre se arrugaban un poco de estar guardadas. Y elegí una corbata, que coloqué sobre la ropa que ya estaba fuera.

Caminé al armario del pasillo y cogí los zapatos de vestir. Me senté en el borde de las escaleras y comencé a lustrarlos.

Papá terminó de desayunar, y subió al cuarto de nuevo. Se vistió, tarareando la música que seguía sonando en la cocina, antes de lavarse los dientes.

– ¿Y mis zapatos? ¡Edmond, ¿has visto mis zapatos?! – exclamó.

Guardé el betún, el trapo y el cepillo otra vez en el armario, y le llevé los zapatos al dormitorio.

– Los tengo yo.

Papá los cogió, y se sentó en el borde de la cama para poder ponérselos. Cuando hubo terminado se los quedó mirando, y después levanto los ojos hacia mi, sonriendo incrédulo de lado.

– ¿Los has lustrado?

– Sí.

– Eres muy responsable, Eddie. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Aquello hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro, cubriéndolo de oreja a oreja. Había hecho bien levantándome tan temprano.

Bajé a la cocina y apagué la radio para que no despertara a mamá, luego comencé a lavar los platos. Después podría tumbarme un rato en el sofá antes de ir a tender la cama, vestirme y prepararme el desayuno

Hoy iba a ser un gran día.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La primera fase en los abusos sexuales a menores es la siguiente:  
> "Se incita la participación del niño o adolescente por medio de regalos o juegos."

Tomas Davis nos había invitado a Harry Brown y a mí a su casa.

Su madre iba a preparar tarta de chocolate, y nos había avisado de que, si no hacíamos mucho ruido y no molestábamos a su hermano mayor, después de estudiar, él y sus amigos se unirían a jugar con nosotros en la cancha que tenían en el patio trasero.

Fregué los platos de la comida, y ayudé a mamá a tumbarse en la cama para dormir un rato.

Subí al baño de arriba y me lavé los dientes. Pasé una última vez a mi cuarto y me cambié la camiseta, ya que se me había manchado con tomate.

– Edmond, ¿dónde vas? – me dijo papá cuando volví a bajar y me acercaba a la puerta de entrada.

– Vamos a ir a merendar a casa de Tomas Davis.

– ¿Me puedes dedicar dos minutos antes de que te vayas?

Asentí y me senté en el sofá a su lado.

Papá siempre iba vestido de traje, pero hoy tenía el día libre, así que llevaba una camiseta del mismo color que la mía, cosa que me hizo sonreír.

– Sabes que en el hospital me paso mucho tiempo de pie, ¿me haces un masaje en las piernas? Las tengo agarrotadas.

Acepté enseguida. Fui al baño y traje el bote de crema de mamá.

Papá se quitó los pantalones, dejándolos doblados a su lado, quedándose tan sólo con los calzoncillos.

Me arrodillé frente a él y comencé a masajear su pierna derecha.

Era muy fuerte, se le notaban los músculos. También tenía mucho pelo. ¿Mis piernas serían así algún día? Parecían las de un soldado valiente, y eso me gustaba.

– Pero no te quedes sólo ahí, Eddie – murmuró –. Sube también por encima de la rodilla. La pierna no se termina en la articulación.

– Tienes razón – admití mientras reía bajito, obedeciendo.

Me eché un poco más de crema en las manos y proseguí con el masaje.

Pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que la entrepierna de papá comenzaba a estar más abultada. La tela empezaba a quedarse tirante, y parecía una de las tiendas de los indios que salían por la TV.

Tragué saliva y le miré a la cara con timidez. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se humedecía los labios.

– … voy a llegar tarde con mis amigos – me aventuré a decir.

– Sólo un poco más, Eddie. Masajea un poco más arriba y ya está. Lo estás haciendo tan bien...

Noté cómo mis mejillas empezaban a estar muy calientes, y mis manos se volvieron un poco torpes.

Me sentía algo incómodo, y el masaje no me estaba saliendo tan bien como antes.

De pronto papá levantó la cadera en un movimiento muy rápido que me sorprendió, haciendo un ruido muy raro con la boca.

– ¿Tienes la pierna mejor? – le pregunté.

Él abrió los ojos y me dedicó una sonrisa.

– Pero aún te falta la otra – iba a protestar, pero él rió un poco y negó –, pero vas a llegar tarde, ¿verdad? Ya me darás el otro masaje cuando regreses.

Me levanté enseguida, sabía que aún tenía tiempo para llegar puntual, pero quería salir de casa ya.

Fui al baño y me lavé las manos y la cara. Tenía mucho calor de golpe.

Al salir, papá me esperaba con unas monedas en la mano.

– Lo has hecho muy bien, así que toma, para que te compres unos dulces con tus amigos.

– Muchas gracias, papá – mi voz me sorprendió al no sonar para nada feliz, pero intenté compensarlo con una gran sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie cumple con otros requisitos (como su familia) para ser una víctima perfecta del abuso sexual, pero también entraría en otra de las categorías con las que se clasifica a los diferentes tipos de víctimas:  
> "Aquellos que forman parte de familias desorganizadas o reconstituidas, especialmente los que padecen falta de afecto que, inicialmente, pueden sentirse halagados con las atenciones del abusador."

– Mamá, voy a preparar la merienda, ¿quieres algo? – pregunté mientras iba a la cocina.

Esperé en silencio unos segundos, pero al no escuchar nada excepto la TV me imaginé que no no tendría hambre.

Saqué un poco de queso y preparé un sándwich. Serví zumo de manzana en una de las tazas grandes y regresé a la mesa, donde estaba haciendo los deberes.

Di un sorbo y volví a mis problemas de matemáticas.

Ese fin de semana teníamos muchos deberes porque Daniel Johnson había estado hablando en clase. Seguía pensando que no era justo que el profesor Simon nos hubiera castigado a todos por su culpa.

Le pegué un mordisco al sándwich, y limpie las miguitas que habían caído sobre el cuaderno.

Levanté la vista y vi como mamá estaba mirando una nueva serie que recién comenzaban a emitir por TV. Otra vez. últimamente era lo único que hacía, ver series en la TV y escuchar radionovelas en la radio.

Ya no tenía ganas de pasear conmigo nunca.

– Oye, mamá, ¿me echas una mano con los deberes?

Escuché cómo murmuró algo que no entendí. Después movió la silla hasta acercarse al TV y apagarlo.

Sonreí, pensando que vendría a ayudarme, pero giró y se fue por el pasillo hacia su cuarto.

Me quedé quieto, sin saber que hacer. ¿Iba a volver? ¿La esperaba?

Al final me levanté y fui tras ella.

Mamá estaba encendiendo la radio que descansaba sobre la cómoda.

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunté, algo preocupado.

– Estoy enfadada, Edmond – contestó con voz grave –.A veces eres insoportable. ¿No ves que estaba viendo mi serie? No dejas de parlotear sin cesar, dándote igual si molestas a los demás o no.

– Lo siento, mamá, yo...

– Eres un maleducado, Edmond.

Me quedé callado y bajé la mirada, notando como me entraron ganas de llorar.

– No quería molestarte.

La radionovela comenzó a sonar fuertemente en el cuarto, y mamá suspiró.

– Eddie, vete a hacer los deberes.

Asentí y salí de su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta a mi espalda.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho el retraso, pero me quedé sin teclado en mi ordenador.  
> Espero volver a coger el rítmo con el que subía los capítulos. Y que estos estén a la altura de la historia, que a lo tonto, por dejar de escribir este tiempo creo que he perdido agilidad.
> 
> La segunda fase de los abusos sexuales a menores es:  
> "Un proceso gradual y progresivo, que puede incluir comportamientos exhibicionistas, voyeurismo, caricias con intenciones eróticas, masturbación, etc."

Cerré el cómic y lo dejé sobre el colchón mientras me doblaba, haciéndome una bolita sobre la cama.

Me dolía mucho la tripa, y aunque anoche me había tomado un caldo de pollo y esta mañana no había desayunado, sentía como si estuviera empachado y quisiera vomitar.

Cogí la almohada y me la metí bajo la camiseta, presionando contra el estómago.

Mamá hacía eso cuando era pequeño, y solía funcionar.

Respiré hondo y conté hasta diez mientras soltaba el aire poco a poco. Si me relajaba dolería menos.

Escuché como mamá encendía la TV en el salón, y como el señor Ford cortaba el césped en la casa de al lado. También oí como pasaba un coche, y a unos niños reirse con fuerza no muy lejos de allí.

La tripa me hizo un ruido muy raro, como de agua hirviendo.

No, como de puré de verduras hirviendo. Más pesado.

Me levanté corriendo, tiré la almohada al suelo y fui hasta el baño. Me bajé los pantalones junto con los calzoncillos y me senté en el váter justo en el momento en el que comencé a echarlo todo.

– Oh, vaya, Eddie, ¿estás usando el baño? – dijo papá asomándose por la puerta.

Asentí despacio, notando las mejillas volverse rojas. Olía muy mal, y me daba un poco de vergüenza que me viera así.

– Campeón, ¿vas a tardar mucho? – me encogí de hombros, y cuando comencé de nuevo a hacer ruidos, bajé el rostro azorado – Uff. Bueno, no te preocupes. Yo tengo que ducharme antes de ir al trabajo. No te importa, ¿verdad?

Negué, y pude escuchar como sonreía mientras entraba en el baño.

Volví a respirar hondo, relajando mi cuerpo, solo tensándome para apretar de vez en cuando. Lo mejor es que mi tripa se vaciara del todo, expulsando todo lo malo, así me recuperaría cuanto antes.

Papá se desnudó y se metió a la ducha.

El agua sonaba con fuerza mientras caía, y poco a poco el agua caliente hizo que el espejo que teníamos enfrente se empañara.

Me sentía malito. Sólo quería meterme en la cama y hacerme una bolita.

Cuando saliera del baño le pediría a papá que me preparara una tisana antes de que se fuera al trabajo y me la tomaría en la cama. Seguro que así me sentía mejor.

Escuché un ruido raro, como el runrun de un coche, y levanté la mirada, buscando de dónde provenía.

Y vi a papá, bajo el agua, sujetando su entrepierna con una mano.

Volví a escuchar el ruido, pero más fuerte, y me di cuenta de que era él. Cada vez que movía su mano de arriba abajo hacía ese ruido.

Noté como me puse rojo de golpe, me ardían hasta las orejas.

Movía su mano una y otra vez, al principio lento, pero poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad. Sus gemidos eran roncos, y su boca se quedaba entreabierta, escurriendo agua de la ducha entre sus labios.

Su cadera se balanceaba de un lado a otro, adelante y hacia atrás, al mismo ritmo que lo hacía su mano, como si estuviera empujando algo a golpes.

Quería irme de allí, me sentía muy incómodo de estar viendo aquello. Pero aún seguía vaciándome. No podía levantarme y mancharlo todo.

Los gemidos de papá se volvieron muy fuertes, y entonces, de pronto, apretó los dientes y un líquido blancuzco salió de su entrepierna.

Como si se estuviera haciendo pis.

Yo también hice un ruido, y por fin dejé de echarlo todo. Mi tripa se quedó vacía de golpe.

Papá abrió los ojos y me sonrió antes de girarse y empezar a enjabonarse. No tardó mucho en estar limpio.

Cerró el grifo, se secó con una toalla pequeña y se envolvió en su albornoz.

Al pasar a mi lado, se inclinó y me besó en la cabeza.

– Mejórate pronto, Eddie.


	7. Chapter 7

–  Papá – murmuré desde el marco de la puerta –, ¿estás despierto?

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, esperando alguna respuesta.

Nada.

Me giré para volver a mi cuarto.

– ¿Qué quieres, Edmond? – la voz de papá sonaba algo enfadada.

– Lo siento, pero es que hace mucho frío. ¿Dónde están guardadas el resto de las mantas?

– No quedan más. Las  últimas las tiene tu madre. Dice que en el piso de abajo hace más frío.

Suspiré resignado. Bajaría a por mi abrigo y dormiría con él sobre el pijama.

– Buenas noches, papá.

– ¿Cuántas mantas tienes en tu cama, Eddie? – su voz sonaba más cariñosa.

– Dos.

– Yo también tengo dos – vi como se incorporaba y encendía la lámpara de su mesilla –. Mira, hagamos un trato. Trae una de tus mantas y duerme aquí conmigo hasta que compremos más. Así nos daremos calor.

No pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja y corrí de vuelta a mi cuarto, obedeciendo enseguida.

Dormir en la cama de papá me hacía ilusión. Era como cuando era pequeño.

Pusimos la otra manta y apagamos la luz.

Papá me abrazó y yo me acurruqué contra él.

Comenzó a hacerme un masaje en los hombros, y yo me aferré a la camisa de su pijama. Estaba muy a gusto así.

Fuera se oía el aire con fuerza.

Ya no tenía frío.

Su mano fue bajando por la espalda, prosiguiendo con el masaje, arrancándome un suspiro relajado, hasta que se metió bajo la ropa, levantando la tela de la camiseta interior y acariciando mi piel.

– No te tenses.

– Es que quiero dormir – murmuré.

– Lo sé, y por eso hago esto, para que te relajes –  susurró contra mi pelo –. Tú cierra los ojos y duérmete.

Tragué saliva y asentí.

Papá me acariciaba como si fuera un gatito con el pelaje muy suave. Y eso es agradable, porque las caricias son mimos, y los mimos son agradables.

Su mano recorrió despacio mi espalda al completo, paseando por mis hombros y delineando mi columna. 

Después bajó hasta la cinturilla del pantalón y se coló bajo mis calzoncillos.

Mi respiración se entrecortó, e instintivamente me removí un poco, intentando alejarme de papá.

– Shhh, Eddie, tranquilo, disfruta y duerme tranquilo.

Pasó la otra mano por debajo de mí y me acercó de nuevo, con algo de fuerza, dejándome pegado a él  como antes .

Acarició las caderas, y se deslizó sobre mis nalgas, dejando que un dedo se metiera un poco entre ellas, arrancándome un gemido de incomodidad, provocando que papá me abrazara aún más fuerte.

Su mano bajó un poco más, y noté como uno de sus dedos llegó a tocarme la entrepierna.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y respiré hondo varias veces. Quería dormirme ya. 

Si esto era para dormir tranquilo quería hacerlo ya. No quería seguir despierto.

– Relájate, Eddie.

– Sí, papá.

– Te quiero.

– Yo también, papá.

No se dio cuenta de que contestaba sin pensar, como un robot.


	8. Chapter 8

Encendí elbrasero y saqué el pijama del armario.

Papá no había comprado más mantas, sino una estufa para su cuarto. Para que siguiéramos durmiendo juntos y no pasásemos frío.

Me quité el jersey y lo doblé antes de buscar la camisa del pijama.

– ¡Qué mayor te has hecho! – exclamó papá a mi espalda. No le había escuchado entrar – Fíjate, tienes cuerpo de niño mayor.

Bajé la mirada a mi propio pecho, pero no vi ninguna diferencia.

– ¿De verdad?

– Claro que sí – murmuró mientras me recorría con los ojos.

Cogí el pijama rápidamente y me lo puse, sintiéndome de golpe avergonzado porque me viera cambiarme.

– Edmond, tú quieres ser un buen niño mayor, ¿cierto?

Asentí, abrochándome los botones de la camisa lo más deprisa que pude.

– Entonces ya es hora de que te enseñe a hacer cosas de niños mayores.

Cerró la puerta tras él y caminó hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama.

Pasó una mano por su pelo, y me dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa, haciendo que me relajara un poco mientras él se desabrochaba los zapatos.

– Quítate los pantalones, Eddie – dijo mientras dejaba uno de los mocasines en el suelo.

Obedecí, y me giré para coger el resto del pijama.

– Ahora dame los calzoncillos.

– ¿Para qué?

– Obedece, Edmond.

– Pero si voy a irme a dormir ya – volví a replicar, sin entender a qué venía todo eso.

Papá se enfadó un poco mientras se quitaba el otro zapato.

– Dame los calzoncillos. Ahora.

Tragué saliva y asentí. Me los quité, notando un nudo en el estómago mientras él me miraba hacerlo antes de dárselos.

Papá acarició la tela un momento, y se los llevó a la cara, oliéndolos.

Me puse rojo, y tiré de la camisa del pijama, intentando taparme un poco.

– Los niños mayores tienen que aprender estas cosas, ¿sabes? – se inclinó y me cogió del brazo, acercándome a él.

Su expresión se relajó, ya no parecía enfadado, pero yo no me sentía mejor.

Me acarició las piernas, despacio, y fue subiendo hasta mi trasero. Le gustaba mucho. Desde que dormíamos juntos lo repetía a menudo.

– Quiero que te la cojas con la mano derecha.

Abrí mucho los ojos.

– ¿Que me coja el qué? – pregunté. Igual había escuchado mal.

Papá sonrió. Cogió mi mano derecha y me la puso sobre mi entrepierna. Abrió mis dedos y me hizo rodearla.

Se me cortó la respiración, y comencé a tener frío.

– Yo me iba a dormir...

– Primero vamos a hacer esto – dijo con voz cariñosa.

– Yo mañana tengo clase...

– ¿Vas a ser un niño obediente o no? – ahora sonaba de nuevo más serio. Asentí.

Comenzó a mover mi mano, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, haciéndome gemir.

No me atrevía a alejarme, pero mis piernas comenzaron a temblar.

Notaba como si tuviera muchas hormigas en la tripa, y cuando papá empezó a mover mi mano más rápido, todas las hormigas empezaron a moverse de golpe, y me hicieron gemir más alto.

– Shh, no puedes hacer tanto ruido.

Con su mano libre cogió mi otro brazo y tiró de mí, apoyándome contra él, pero dejando un espacio para poder seguir moviéndomela.

– Si piensas que vas a hacer ruido, deja tu boca en mi hombro.

Lo hice enseguida en cuanto la mano con la que me había acercado se apoyó en mis nalgas, masajeándolas con fuerza, haciéndome un poco de daño.

Mis rodillas temblaron de golpe y dejé de poder mantenerme en pie. Me abracé a papá, dejando todo mi peso contra él, empapando su camisa con la saliva que escurría de mi boca entreabierta.

Tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

Y entonces las hormigas me mordieron todas a la vez, mi espalda se echó hacia atrás, y noté como si me hiciera pis encima.

– Muy bien, Eddie – susurró –. Lo has hecho muy bien, Eddie.

Papá quitó su mano y me abrazó.

Yo quería pedirle perdón, seguro que le había manchado. Pero también quería irme corriendo de allí.

Sentía que había hecho algo malo.

Pero papá sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios.

– Ya eres un niño mayor. Eres mi obediente y perfecto niño mayor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay una serie de comportamientos en los niños que suelen ser indicios de posibles abusos sexuales: problemas como el fracaso escolar, la negativa a hablar o a interrelacionarse afectivamente con los demás, la tendencia a la mentira, la promiscuidad y excesiva reactividad sexual, los ataques de ira, las conductas autolesivas, la tendencia a la fuga y el vagabundeo, etc.

El timbre sonó y todos mis compañeros comenzaron a salir de clase.

Guardé los lápices en el estuche y cerré el cuaderno. El profesor Simon se acercó a mi pupitre. Cogió la silla de Michael, que se sentaba  delante , y la giró, para poder mirarme a la cara mientras se sentaba.

– La señorita Clarisse me ha dicho que te has peleado con Paul McGarry y Harry Brown durante el recreo.

Asentí despacio, terminando de recoger mis cosas.

– ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Nunca has sido un niño conflictivo.

– Es por el trabajo en grupo de literatura – confesé.

El profesor Simon enarcó una ceja sorprendido y se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Y por eso has provocado una pelea?

– No quiero estar con ellos en el grupo.

– ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

Porque no quiero estar con nadie. No quiero estar en un grupo con mis amigos porque se darán cuenta de que estoy raro y me harán preguntas. 

– Porque últimamente nos estamos llevando mal y se meten conmigo – murmuré –. En verdad ellos empezaron a molestarme y les pegué para defenderme – mentí.

No quería estar con ellos por si se acercaban mucho.

El profesor Simon se quedó un rato en silencio, mirándome, y yo comencé a morderme las uñas. Me molestaba que me mirara tanto.

– ¿Crees que tus notas están bajando tanto porque ya no te llevas bien con tus amigos?

Volví a mentir y asentí.

Él sonrió y negó un poco con la cabeza. Recé para que no intentara tocarme.

– Bueno, estos son cosas que pasan. Quizás, si lo habláis tranquilamente, se soluciona n las cosas – se levantó y volvió a dejar la silla de Michael en su sitio –. Sería una pena que perdiera a uno de mis estudiantes modelo.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y también me levanté. Me despedí de él con la mano y salí de clase.

Fui al baño y esperé allí a que el profesor Simon saliera del aula. Después volví, recogí mis cosas y me  fui por la ventana.

No quería ir a gimnasia,  prefería pasear por el parque.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La tercera fase de los abusos sexuales a menores es:  
> "El abusador, generalmente por medio de amenazas, impone el silencio en el menor, a quien no le queda más remedio que adaptarse."

Dentro y fuera. Adelante y atrás. Una y otra vez.

Primero fue lento, incluso creo que tuvo cuidado. Pero poco a poco se le fue olvidando.

Ahora era rápido, y brusco. Iba tan fuerte que  parecía que iba a  terminar saliéndose en una de las embestidas.

Cada vez hacía más daño. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de llorar. Si hacía ruido, papá empujaba  mi  cabeza contra el colchón, y entonces no podía respirar. Prefería tragarme las lágrimas. Pero dolía tanto que ya no salían.

Lo notaba tan adentro que me daban arcadas. Comenzaba a tener miedo de vomitar allí mismo. Ya me había hecho pis, no quería manchar más.

Fuera estaba lloviendo, y el agua repiqueteaba contra las ventanas con fuerza. Eso hacía que ya no escuchara a papá haciendo esos ruidos tan asquerosos con la boca.

De golpe se quedó quieto, apretando con fuerza mis caderas. Y un líquido se me metió dentro, escociéndome como si me echaran alcohol en un raspón.

Volví a llorar, y papá me abrazó,  besando  mis hombros.

– Te quiero tantísimo, Eddie...

Salió de mí, y eso también me dolió muchísimo. Intenté darme la vuelta, y al mover las piernas, noté como el líquid o se escurría de entre mis nalgas, caliente y pegajoso.

Papá se levantó y caminó hasta la cómoda, donde había dejado un vaso de agua.

En cuanto me dio la espalda me levanté corriendo y fui a la puerta.

Me dolía demasiado, y las piernas me temblaban tanto que creía que me iba a caer de boca al suelo. Aún así corrí todo lo que pude por el pasillo.

Me agarré a la barandilla de las escaleras para poder bajar, pero unos brazos me rodearon con fuerza y me levantaron en volandas, regresándome al dormitorio.

Papá me tiró a los pies de la cama, y el golpe contra el suelo me arrancó un grito. 

Giré deprisa, la puerta aún estaba abierta. Fue entonces cuando vi como sacaba el cinturón de los pantalones que había tirado junto al armario.

El primer golpe me dio en el brazo derecho y parte de la espalda. El segundo en el trasero. Otro más en las piernas. Los tres últimos fueron en las nalgas.

El cuerpo de nuevo me dolía demasiado como para poder llorar. Sólo podía respirar por la boca, como si fuera un pez fuera del agua. Notaba el corazón latir a mil por hora, y cuando bajé la mirada a mis piernas, vi como un hilillo de sangre se mezclaba con ese líquido medio blanco, manchando la moqueta.

La sangre me asustó, cerré los ojos y me hice un ovillo. Quería irme con mi mamá.

–  ¿Ves lo que me has obligado a hacer? – papá sonaba muy agitado – Yo no quería hacerlo, nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien. Pero has sido un niño malo, muy malo, y tenía que castigarte.

Yo no me lo estaba pasando bien, y el imaginarme que eso que acabábamos de hacer podría llegar a gustarme me asustó más.

Escuché como se agachó a mi lado, y de pronto me abrazó. No me lo esperaba, por lo que me tensé de golpe.

– Shh, mi niño, mi pobre niño – comenzó a murmurar mientras se sentaba en el suelo y me acurrucaba contra él –. ¿Qué ibas a hacer si no llego a atraparte? ¿Contárselo a alguien? ¿Y después? ¿Sabes que hubiera pasado?

Me daba igual. Quería huir. Que alguien me curara lo que me había hecho.

– Todos se habrían burlado de ti. No podrías volver al colegio, ni a jugar con tus amigos. Esto que hacemos es algo muy especial, y nadie lo entendería.

Ya no quería volver al colegio, ni jugar con mis amigos. ¡Yo no quería hacer cosas especiales, quería que todo fuera como siempre!

– Y yo tendría que dejaros. ¿Y quién traería el dinero a casa entonces?

Aquello hizo que se me cortara la respiración. Papá lo notó, y me abrazó más fuerte.

– Si alguien se entera de esto, me iría de aquí. Y nadie traería dinero a casa. ¿Y cómo sobreviviríais mamá y tú? Todos se burlarían de ti y nadie te daría trabajo, y mamá se moriría de hambre – empezó a mecerme suavemente, pero su voz era muy seca y cortante –. Y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad, Eddie?

Negué lentamente, y noté como varias lágrimas empaparon mis mejillas.

– Así me gusta. Será nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿está bien?

Me cogió de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarle. Aquel hombre ya no se parecía a mi padre.

– Está bien.

– Este es mi niño.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que es el capítulo que más me ha dolido escribir.

No sabía qué serie estábamos viendo, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentaba a ver la TV con mamá.

Una chica estaba discutiendo con un hombre en una especie de despacho.  Gesticulaban mucho, y la chica parecía que iba a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro.

Mamá estaba tan concentrada, que incluso se apoyó en los reposabrazos de su silla y se inclinó hacia delante.

Cogí la galleta y la mojé en el vaso de leche caliente que tenía sobre la mesa. Esperé pacientemente a que la masa se reblandeciera, para después sacar la galleta del líquido y llevármela a la boca.

No era mi merienda predilecta, pero no tenía ánimos ni para prepararme un  sándwich.

La discusión de la TV subió de volumen. Ahora ambos estaban muy cerca y se gritaban insultos a la cara del otro.

Y de golpe se besaron.

Primero en la boca, pero luego el hombre comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras ella continuaba con  el diálogo a media voz.

La galleta que estaba mojando se rompió, y la parte reblandecida se hundió hasta el fondo del vaso.

Me eché a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Ni siquiera pude hacerlo en silencio, ni taparme la boca. Lloraba con fuerza, notando como todo mi cuerpo temblaba a cada sollozo.

Mamá apagó la TV y acercó su silla hasta mí.

Hacía semanas, casi meses, que no me tocaba más que para lo necesario, pero en ese momento tiró de mis brazos y me obligó a sentarme encima suya, abrazándome.

Eso hizo que yo llorara con más ganas. Había echado mucho de menos a mi mamá.

– Mi vida, mi sol, mi Eddie – decía en susurros mientras me acunaba –. Tranquilo, mi niño, ya pasó todo.

Me abracé  a ella y enterré el rostro en su cuello, sin importarme si manchaba su camisa con lágrimas y mocos.

– Papá... me hizo... tanto daño... me dolía... y... ahora... me siento mal... – logré balbucear. No quería hacerlo, pero mi boca lo dijo de golpe. Yo sólo quería sentirme mejor.

– Lo sé, mi bebé, lo sé – contestó mamá –, nunca tiene cuidado. Pobre Eddie, pobre bebé. Pero ahora él no está y yo te cuido.

Negué, y me separé de ella. Quería contárselo todo. Aunque ya no pudiera andar, mamá sí que entendería lo que había pasado.

– Shhh, mi niño – me puso un dedo sobre los labios –, no lo digas en voz alta, es peor. 

¡Ella no lo sabía, y tenía que saberlo!

– Mi niño, no pienses en ello. Has sido tan valiente por aguantar hasta ahora, no lo tires todo por la borda – volvió a abrazarme, obligando a apoyarme de nuevo contra ella –.  ¿O e s que prefieres que me haga eso a mí?

Me quedé quieto, y aunque mis sollozos no pararon, no era capaz de controlarlos, mi corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más deprisa.

– Prometiste que cuidarías de mí, que te encargarías de todo por mí. Y esto también es algo de lo que te tendrás que ocupar – su voz tembló, y una lágrima  rodó por su mejilla hasta caer , mojando mi cara –. Es muy difícil, y duele mucho, ya lo sé. ¿Pero qué haríamos sin él? Eddie, mi niño, mi bebé, tienes que seguir siendo muy valiente. Por mí. Por nosotros.

Tragué saliva, y mientras ella me abrazaba aún más fuerte, yo dejé de hacerlo.

Mamá lo sabía, y no iba a hacer nada.


End file.
